Water troubles (Gabriel x reader)
by drade666
Summary: You end up hunting some kappa when one tries to drown you and it's up to Gabriel to save you.


_**Water troubles (Gabriel x reader)**_

You liked water on most occasions but not when it came to a hunt cause it was the hardest to work in. You were hunting with the Winchester's for about the 200th time since you'd first met them on another hunt you'd been on, that's also when you met him. That playful, funny, quirky archangel known as Gabriel whom you fell in love with from the second you'd met him. You and the archangel wasted no time getting together after that first meeting, going together for months now with the archangel glued to your every move. The hunt was a kappa family that had already drowned several people at a lake meaning water would definitely be involved at some point on this little venture, your favourite substance on hunts. At some point the Kappa split you off from the others including Gabriel running to a dock where you gave chase till it jumped into the water off the end of the dock.

"Damn!" You cursed under your breath as you stood at the edge of the dock staring into the water with a silver dagger in your hand. You turned around just in time to see a second kappa that'd followed you with out your knowledge taking a swing at you as well as Sam, Dean and Gabriel approaching the dock. You fell backwards off the dock into the freezing cold lake water causing your joints to instantly lock up as your lungs burned after inhaling a mouthful of water. You looked around frantically but the water was murky to the point where you couldn't see more then a few feet in front of your face as you scrambled for the surface. Only a few inches from it you suddenly felt to slimy paws around your ankles, yanking you in the opposite direction as your lungs finally couldn't hold the air any longer but burned more as you gulped in the copper tasting lake water.

"(Y/N)!" Gabriel called out as he and the boys reached the dock slicing off the head of the kappa that had knocked you over the edge. Darkness enveloped your world as you felt your life slipping out of your grasp before finally slipping into the darkness completely.

Sam and Dean fought off the remaining kappas while Gabriel took off for the end of the dock then jumped into the water. Gabriel found you easily then wrapped an arm around your unconscious body before using his archangel powers to smite the kappa that had been holding you under the water. The Winchesters were surprised to see Gabriel coming out of the water with you in his arms despite the fact that you were taller then he was then he laid you on the ground as he knelt beside you. The boys ran up to your unconscious body as Gabriel started CPR on you but with each breath he breathed into you he sent a small amount of his grace into your body.

All you could see was darkness but suddenly a small amount of light became visible and as you approached it the light grew brighter. A cough came from your mouth then another as your vision slowly cleared to reveal Gabriel looking down at you with worry on his face. It was at this moment that you noticed something else, something warm and soft covering your torso but it was unlike any blanket you'd ever felt before. When you looked down you were shocked to see golden feathers making you suddenly realize what they were…wings! They were Gabriel's wings; all six were visible with three covering your torso while one was under your head with the last two arching behind him.

"Is she alright?" You vaguely heard Sam ask

"Gabriel?" You managed to get out weakly

"Thank the heavens your alright" Gabriel stated happily with relief in his voice

"Just hold on" You heard Dean this time

"Are those…?" You trailed off with a wince as pain shot up your legs from your ankles

"Just hold still" Gabriel insisted to you as he reached a hand down to your curled legs making you hiss through clenched teeth when it made contact with one of your damaged ankles. The kappa had clawed them up pretty good as it held you under the water trying to drown you and now the scratches were hurting you badly most likely cause they were beginning to infect from the crappy water. A warm tingling sensation flowed through your leg as a soft light could be seen through Gabriel's feathers where your ankles would be. You pressed your head into his shoulder as a sudden heaviness took over your eyelids and sleep enveloped you once more but this time it was a peaceful rest not like the thick blackness you'd been trudging through before. Several hours or maybe even days later you awoke to find yourself in Gabriel's bed, lying on your side in your classic night outfit of a T-shirt and shorts. You sat up slowly so as not to loose what little equilibrium you had to look for your archangel whom had saved you and revealed his wings for you.

"Gabriel?" You asked to the empty space then out of no where he was there standing next to you with a relieved expression on his face.

"(Y/N)…your alright" Gabriel chimed as he leaned in to hug you

"Whoa, Gabriel! Yes I'm fine" You said a little surprised at the archangel's reaction as you hugged him back. Your eyes snapped wide open at the realization that Gabriel's wings were still visible arching behind his back with ease and grace. You carded the fingers of one hand through his silky, golden feathers earning a shudder from him as you pulled your fingers out.

"I'm sorry" You apologized thinking you'd done something wrong

"It's fine, I thought I'd lost you" Gabriel stated in low whisper still holding you close

"Of course you didn't, they can't kill me that easily," You stated in your usual tough attitude. Suddenly Gabriel pulled back from the hug and pressed his lips firmly to yours, taking you off guard for a second before you started kissing him back.

"I won't let them take you" Gabriel stated firmly after pulling from the kiss

"I know you won't" You said simply with a warm smile before leaning up to kiss Gabriel again. Gabriel's wings flared out slightly as he returned the kiss deepening it as you felt his tongue snake it's way into your mouth only to return the gesture with your own. Gabriel pulled from the kiss a few minutes later then smiled; finally smiled the one thing that brought you true joy was that smile of his. Your gaze was distracted though by the 6 large wings arching behind his back in a glorious display of gold and yellow feathers.

"Are these really your wings?" You asked finally

"Yes" Gabriel stated simply as he brought them around so you could get a better look

"They're beautiful," You state as you reach a hand out to touch them but stop when you notice the nervous look on Gabriel's face.

"Can I touch them?" You ask

"Of course you can" Gabriel states but you can tell he's a little unsure

"It seems to bother you though," You say calling his little bluff

"It doesn't bother me per say…but it's just that…" Gabriel trailed off becoming clearly uncomfortable

"Just what?" You ask as you kneel on the edge of the bed with your hands in your lap now.

"No one has touched them in a really long time, its kind of a personal thing" Gabriel explained as he averted his gaze from you.

"Oh, then maybe I shouldn't…" You trailed off looking to the side now but then you felt a hand on your chin pulling you to look at Gabriel.

"No, I want you too" Gabriel stated firmly

"But…" You began

"I want you to touch my wings and only you" Gabriel stated making you understand what he was purposing here. You nodded in recognition as he let go of your chin allowing you to look at his wings again then moved in closer to you before placing another kiss on your lips, which you returned. After a few minutes you reached up to card your fingers through his feathers again, feeling the static electricity like tingle that came off of them. The feathers were softer then any silk or fabric made by people leading to firm flesh and muscle underneath them, you dragged your fingers through all of it until you reached the base behind Gabriel's back where a small amount of downy feathers was. You smoothed your hand downwards over the feathers causing a gasp to escape Gabriel's lips as he pulled from the kiss you'd been sharing with him. You took a moment to consider what you'd just done then a smirk formed on your lips as you began to massage the wings base making him moan and close his eyes. You liked this knew found power and decided to play a little with the sensations Gabriel got when you did different things to his wings, it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
